


cliche

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Cliche, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, megapvptagquest, sorta - Freeform, tryna fill up megapvp tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mega is finally out of his toxic relationship. He promises himself to never fall in love again. Skeppy's making it a lot harder, though.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & MegaPVP, Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	cliche

> _I didn’t want to fall but then I stepped right in_

A low hanging ponytail that swung when she turned her head, big blue eyes that gazed at him curiously. “You’re mute right?”

Mega fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he nodded curtly. He turned his attention back to the sheet of questions the teacher had handed them.

“So like, you can’t talk at all? Can you laugh? Or whistle?”

Her questions were annoying as all hell, but her voice was smooth and light. He ignored her, as he did everyone.

“What’s your name? I’d like to know more about you. ”

Mega glanced up. He scribbled his name onto the paper and held it up.

Her smile extended deep into her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Mega.”

> _I just stared and you grinned_

She was persistent.

Over the next few days  
We got to talking with every single word

Mega had never met someone who seemed so invested in him before, Soon enough she knew more about him than he knew of himself.

He’d assumed at first that she only spoke to him out of pity. Like he was some new toy to play with until his conditions weren’t interesting anymore and he’d be dropped again.

But she stuck around.

“We should do something this weekend? Oo, how about a movie?”

Mega tried to deny it, but her pleading expression changed his mind.

God, he was becoming a simp, wasn’t he?

* * *

> _You were so witty and so charming, swept me off my feet_   
>  _You made me laugh you made me blush, no one could compete_

Maybe the absurdity, the whimsy of the relationship, was why he ignored the flags.

She was hanging over his shoulder, watching as he sketched.

“Hey...do you really plan to go anywhere with those?”

His hand movements slowed to a stop.

“I mean- I’m really not trying to be mean. I’m being honest, okay? I’ve seen toddlers who can draw better,” She laughed in a high-pitched, uncomfortable way. “I love you, y’know? So I’m trying to look out for you.”

That was the catalyst.

* * *

Playful teasing derailed into arguments over the most unimportant of things.

Her friends didn’t quite like him.

“Why can’t you talk?” “He’s sorta boring,” “What’s that on your face? Is it contagious?” Followed by laughter.

Mega didn’t let stuff like that bother him. He cussed them out in sign language and dipped, ignoring her yells for him to come back.

They hurt each other, well aware of what they were doing. He’d ‘forget’ about the date they’d been planning, she’d mock the splotches of brown on his face.

Mutual love spawned mutual hate.

Mega found himself wishing she’d just ignored him like everyone else. Wishing he hadn’t fell for that damned smile.

It ended on a cloudy night during the summer. Over text.

“This isn’t working, I’m not doing this shit anymore”

He considered that this was like all the messages beforehand claiming similar things. That she’d be back the next week, sobbing that she loved him.

But something told him that this was the last time.

* * *

It was a struggle to love again.

Why bother? It starts with hello, a smile, and it's downhill from there. Anyone floundering for love was a fool.

So Mega ignored the way Skeppy’s laughter made his cheeks warm. Or how their banter made him smile hard enough that his face ached. He ignored the way he’d do anything for him.

* * *

“What's up guys, welcome back to another video- today i'm joined by the lovely,” said in a pointedly sarcastic tone “MegaPvP! Say hi Mega- oh wait!” Obnoxious laughter that Mega definitely didn’t love to hear.

Throughout the whole video, Mega was well aware of the butterflies attacking his stomach. He ignored them as he always did.

“Hey Mega...can you whistle? Or can mutes not do that?”

And suddenly he saw her face, her blue eyes, her swinging ponytail.

He abruptly left the call and shut off his computer.

No, he wasn’t going to fall again.

* * *

He was inactive on all social media for a couple weeks. He spent his time away focusing on his studies.

Once when he was searching for his notebook, he came across a little leatherbound sketchbook stuffed in the drawers of his desk. He flipped through the thick, ivory pages, gazing at the doodles of roses and cats on each one.

Finally, halfway through the book, was her face. He’d been planning to give it to her for her birthday, but they broke up weeks before.

Mega didn’t cry. He wanted to but the tears never shed and the sobs didn’t make it out his throat. He sat in silence. Tormented by memories of her.

* * *

They were filming another video.

“I despise you,”

“Love you too!”

> _I didn't wanna fall but then I stepped right in_   
>  _I looked up at your face and those eyes they drew me in_   
>  _It was too late for me_


End file.
